lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Minithepeanut/I'm only gonna be an optimist about this
Long story short. I'm leaving the wiki forever. Entirely kidding btw. This is an announcement that as of today (should've been yesterday) I will be taking a semi-hiatus until the 27th of August. During this time I will have a week off which will be spent working on my projects but with more time than the rest of the month online. FAQ Enough about you, what does this mean for me? This means that; #If you have an active RP with one of my characters/conversation with me you will need to be patient waiting for a response. On busy days I will probably only reply to one or two notifications a day. #If you wish to start an RP with one of my characters (excluding Matt or Travis because they're out of town) you are still free to do so and please just leave the link in the comments on this blog. I will reply when I get a chance. #If you have a message for me which requires an urgent response (which Cece or any of the other users on this wiki can't help you with) please leave it on my message wall with the title Urgent: . Any other messages just leave whatever title you want but don't say it's urgent unless it really requires a response by only me. #If you stalk my plentiful self-ships, you'll have to wait a while for more threads of them because I'm on self-ship hiatus and will murder myself if I waste my time writing them instead of studying/working on my projects. #If you wish to apply for user rights, you don't need me to confirm the thread and depending on what you wish to be promoted to, Cece will be in charge of most promotions. #If you wish to ask if you can share an FC with one of my current characters or if you can adopt one of my old characters, the answer is probably no, so don't ask. If you die during this period can I adopt your characters? No. Can we at least find out what was going to happen to that self-ship on Millington? No. But you promised. That's not a question. Aren't you supposed to be studying now? Yes, I am. Why do you think you're going to marry Alex Gaskarth? A bit off topic, but I don't. I think Alex Gaskarth and I would get along very well in real life. I saw an ad for Revolution. Should I watch it? Yes. Will you be more active on weekends? Partially. Not this coming weekend because I have four exams next week and not on the weekend of the 17th/18th because I will be dying trying to complete my script for drama. Also, not on the 24th/25th because I will be busy with rehearsals for my drama performance on the 26th. I also work most Saturdays. Can you put my question in the FAQ? Sure. Isn't it your birthday sometime in there? Yes. On the 20th, and Caitlin's. I will probably be here. (Travis won't be though.) 'what happens if i accidentally appear in australia and kill you and take over your account and pretend to be all your characters until i announce to everyone that you actually died and cece took over your account which is a lie since i would take over your account but i'd blame cece just because she's the first user that popped into my mind as i was typing this? ' hey guyz waddup i'm actually cece and mini's dead hahahaha Anything else, please leave me a message and I will probably not get back to it soon. Also guys, feel free to RP with ANY of my characters because they're very lonely except for a small handful and they mostly only talk to each other. Category:Blog posts